User blog:Joy1215/CHAMP-A-ROONEY: Review
Ok so it's the day after the premire of the season 2 finale. I know everyone who has seen it, are very upset to say the least because of the CLIFF HANGER! And I am one of them. I can't believe they did that! I will give you my review, but i want to know what's yours? Did you like the episode? Or did the cliffhanger completely ruin it for you? If you could rate this episode on a scale of 1-10, what would your rating be? Ok so now you guys can answer those questions, but heres the question all of us really care about: WHAT WILL HAPPEN WITH MIGGIE?! So if you're interested in my review and my take on the episode here you go, but if you're not interested you can just close out of it. :) I will not lie: I LOVED the episode! Cliff hangers make suspense and suspense makes the second episode better! If you haven't seen the episode yet, I definitely recomend you to watch it! Oh and if you haven't seen it, please click out because I will spoil it. ;) I think it's only fair that if I ask you questions, I should probably answer them myself. Seems right, right? So on a scale of 1-10 i rate it a 9. Because of the cliff hanger, it kinda took some points off and as happy I am about the fighting porcupines on winning the champion''ship'', I really wish there was some more ''ship. ''If you know what I mean... Miggie! Miggie is what I mean! But over all I do think it was one of their best episodes and I did really enjoy it! Pretty much everything that I predicted wouuld happen, happened. Which is not a bad thing. The one thing I was really shocked by though, was Diggie came to Maddie's house! It was the first time since they broke up. And I definitely thought it was sweet of Liv to avoid her friendship with Diggie for Maddie's sake. (Girls, I think we have all been there sometime. And if you haven't been there yet, you'll get there :)) And I loved the moment when Liv was about to get Maddie, but she turned around and suggested to Diggie that he should fix his hair before Maddie comes. ''Will he take her advice? ''I guess we have to wait until September to find out! (Noooo...) I don't know what will happen with Miggie! I wish they would get back together and I'm pretty sure they will. But the thing that's really bugging me is will Diggie leave? Ok so if Miggie happens, he most likely will stay... How long do you think that he can put off his passion for traveling just so he can be with Maddie? And I also had a Austin and Ally de ja vu moment when Maddie got over Diggie just when Diggie wants to get back together. (haha) What did you guys think of the episode? Let me know! xoxo, Joy1215 Category:Blog posts